El diario de Brains
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: Brains quiere ser una niña normal y como hacerlo. Con un diario


**El diario de Brains**

**Brains POV:**

Yo no sabia que era un diario hasta que vi a todas las niñas de la escuela con uno. Primero pensé que era algo muy tonto por parte de las chicas escribir sus secretos en un libro, que cualquiera pudiera robar y leer tus pensamientos en público. Pero Fred me dijo que todas las niñas tienen diarios y si quiero ser como cualquiera debo de tener uno.

Así que con ayuda de Fred y Friday, conseguí dinero parra comprarme uno y aquí estoy, apunto de escribir en mi primer diario.

22 de Enero del 2012:

Fred me dijo que las niñas antes de empezar a escribir en un diario ponen cosas como "Querido Diario", "¿Qué tal diario? Hoy…" o "Sabes que diario…", y todas esas cosas de chicas terrestres, así que empezare con la frase "Querido Diario":

Querido Diario:

El día de hoy fue oficialmente el día mas aburrido, ¿Pero como puede ser? Dirían todos "Falto el profesor Fractal". Si falto pero en su lugar pusieron al Profesor Amígdalas, que apenas podría identificar la diferencia entre un número irracional de uno racional o peor aun no sabría cual es el resultado de multiplicar 5X5. Después de dormirnos en matemáticas, historia y literatura, llamaron a todos al auditorio para ver a un sujeto que apenas sabe gimnasia, sus maniobras que dice que tardo años en aprender me las enseñaron cuando apenas tenía 5 años, y eso no fue todo ,al final del día en la clase de Geografía hicimos un trabajo en parejas y me toco con Mort, toda la clase se la paso hablando de cosas que hace años sabia de memoria, y él decía todo el tiempo "Apuesto que no sabías de esto hasta ahora". Y ese fue el más aburrido día.

Hasta la próxima diario.

24 de Enero del 2012:

No escribí ayer ya que estaba ocupada encargándome de cara de huevo, el alienígena que se cree mas listo que yo.

Bueno voy a variar las frases de entrada y ahora empezare con: "Sabes que diario".

Sabes que diario:

En ciencias nos asignaron un informe en parejas sobre las moléculas, tuve suerte que me asignaran con Fred, no solo porque es mi amigo, ni tampoco porque no es Mort o por que sabe realmente quien soy, sino por que , aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que es un gran chico o mejor dicho en un vocabulario de chicas terrestres: "Es un chico lindo". Aunque solo seamos amigos y también sobre el hecho de que a él le gusta Nora, respeto su decisión de que no este interesado en mi, pero en el fondo desearía que si.

Bueno en una hora llegara Fred, para empezar el informe de ciencias, espero que no te encuentre.

Adiós Diario.

25 de Enero del 2012:

La frase de hoy es:"¿Qué tal diario?"

¿Qué tal diario?

Ayer fue un gran día, el reporte se entrega en dos semanas y es de 50 hojas. La mayoría del salón esta deprimido por el trabajo tan largo y que se entrega en dos semanas, pero para otros es la oportunidad perfecta pasar tiempo con "Alguien especial" como dicen las terrícolas. Pero para que pasar tiempo con Fred si estoy con el todo el día. Bueno este fue diferente ya que Friday prometió no interrumpirnos en el trabajo, y por así decirlo pasamos tiempo a solas.

Pero pensándolo bien "¿Por qué me gusta este chico terrícola?" La verdad no se solo que desde hace tiempo disfruto cada día mas de su compañía y hasta he soñado con el. Juntando estas pruebas el resultado de mi hipótesis es "Amor".

Después de un rato haciendo el informe, como lo pensaba un extraterrestre nos interrumpió, pero fue fácil de manejar, solo eran tontos Patatoides. Fácil de manejar, solo son extraterrestres con cuerpo y cerebro de papa.

10 de Febrero del 2012

Palabra de hoy: "El día de hoy diario"

Antes de empezar estuve muy ocupada como para escribir en estos días. Alienígenas + escuela = muy ocupada

El día de hoy diario:

Sacamos un 7.5 en el informe de ciencias, sabes que tampoco debo de sacar las mejores calificaciones, por que levantaría sospechas

Y al llegar de la escuela decidí descansar un poco, en palabras terrestres una siesta. Durante los 45 minutos que dormí soñé con:(escribiendo ruborizada diario) Fred

Bueno soñé que: Fred vino a mmi puerta con una flor amarilla y medijo si quería ir a hacer algo con el y acepte, luego, tomamos unos helados en el parque, después, subimos a camiones monstruo y competíamos quien era mejor haciendo vueltas en los charcos de lodo, hicimos tantas cosas juntos que antes de despertarme me acuerdo de que soñé que nos casamos y teníamos a un hijo llamado Brad y después de eso desperté.

Como desearía de que fuera real.

Adiós diario.

21 de Febrero del 2012:

Frase de hoy: "Diario"

Diario:

Sé que no te he "visto" durante días, pero soy una chica muy ocupada.

Fue un día impactante, de la nada salió Fred y me dijo que después de la escuela el y Nora iban a tener una "cita", lo felicite y durante la escuela estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos. Aunque me gusto pasar el tiempo con Fred me entristeció el hecho de que Fred y Nora tuvieran una cita.

Pero lo entiendo ella es bonita y yo parezco una "Nerd", aún sin lentes y con el cabello suelto no soy tan bonita como Nora…

22 de Febrero del 2012:

Frase de hoy:"Hola diario"

Hola diario:

No termine ayer mi "Nota" por la tristeza que sentía pero mejoro al derrotar a un pulpo verde gigante y si lo derrote sola.

Trate de no sonar celosa cuando Fred comento de su "cita" y funciono, pero aunque Fred ame a Nora, me sentiría mejor confesarle lo que siento, aunque no sienta lo mismo, pero me sentiré libre pero lo dejare para otro día.

En el lado de los alienígenas Fred, Friday y yo viajamos al espacio para detener una invasión de abejas mutantes gigantes del espacio. Debo admitir que fue difícil, pero muy divertido.

Adios.

25 de Febrero del 2012:

Frase de hoy: "Escucha diario"

Escucha diario:

Me entere que Fred y Nora volverán a salir gracias al chismoso de Mort, hasta el me invito a salir pero lo rechace, ¿Quién saldría con Mort?

Así que al final de la escuela pase el día con Friday, aunque fue muy divertido y conveniente, ya que el comandante, ósea mi padre, vino a la casa para ver como iban las cosas, por suerte no me pidió convertir a Friday en algo.

Adios.

16 de Marzo del 2012:

Las cosas entre Fred y Nora han ido muy bien, hasta ayer, ¿Qué paso?

Ayer Nora le dijo a Fred que ha pasado un tiempo increíble junto, pero ella no estaba segura que si Fred le correspondía, así que según me dijeron Nora y Fred se besaron, esto no me lo creí y en el fondo sentí una combinación de sentimientos: "Celos y un poco de ira", por suerte no fue muy notorio, bueno prosigo, me alivie cuando me dijeron que al "besarse" no sintieron "esos síntomas como mariposas en el estomago o las famosas chispas". Así que decidieron solo ser amigos, me puse feliz, pero ¿Fred me corresponderá?

También debo de acotar que me dijeron lo sucedido por separado, no al mismo tiempo. En la escuela me lo dijo Nora y en mi casa me lo dijo Fred.

**Brains POV:**

Mi ultima "Nota" fue el 16 de Marzo del 2012. Pero por que deje de escribir primero me aburrí de hacer la costumbre de chicas terrícolas así que lo deje abandonado en un rincón. 3 años después de dejar de escribir en una de las visitas de Fred mientras yo estaba abajo preparando unos bocadillos para que comamos, subí a mi cuarto y lo encontré leyendo mi diario y lo leyó completo, obviamente fue rápido leerlo ya que es muy corto, se me cayo el plato que tenia en mis manos y me quede en shock. Tenía 16 años y no pude hacer algo mejor que quedar en shock, me lamente por eso, aunque en la cara de Fred se dibujo una sonrisa, que bueno que Friday estaba en reparación, con Friday ahí me hubiera apenado más. Trate de explicarle a Fred, pero él dijo que no importaba y me beso la frente para luego irse a su casa, yo estaba roja y después de 25 minutos tocaron la puerta, era Fred con una flor amarilla, algo marchita, pero muy linda. Ese día hicimos todo lo que soñé y escribí. Después de ese día Friday estaba bien y en la noche antes de dormí escuche una guitarra era Fred y Friday en guitarra. Aunque Fred no canto se me hizo muy lindo ese detalle. 2 días después en un sábado por la noche en el parque, sucedió mi primer beso con Fred, después de eso ambos sonreímos y al día siguiente Fred me pregunto si quería ser su novia y acepte.

Pasaron los años y nos casamos y tenemos a un hijo llamado Brad.

Brad se parece en cara y forma de pelo a su padre pero, mi color de ojos y color de pelo.

Tal vez jamás me hubiera atrevido a confesar mis sentimientos, siempre hubiéramos sido amigos pero en una palabra:

Gracias Diario.

**Fin**

**Espero que les guste.**


End file.
